El susurro de la noche
by NicoMaki.s2
Summary: Cuando huyes de tu mundo y te encuentras con algo que nunca esperaste ¿Que haras? Maki Nishikino una vampiro de sangre pura tendra que averiguarlo. Two-shot. Au vampirico. Pd: sigo apestando con el resumen Dx
**El susurro de la noche**

Corrías desesperadamente por el bosque huyendo de aquel lugar en donde te tenían de alguna forma 'aprisionada' por así decirlo, aquel lugar que te sofocaba y te disgustaba de gran manera, aquel lugar que alguna vez consideraste tu hogar. Después de horas y horas de correr sin rumbo alguno, a lo lejos divisaste una ciudad completamente iluminada, opacando sin culpa alguna las brillantes estrellas que se mostraban en esa noche oscura.

Fue cuestión de minutos en que te adentrabas en esa ciudad desconocida.

Te encontrabas toda sucia, con heridas y tu ropa maltratada con pocas manchas de sangre seca, corriste directamente a un callejón evitando y esquivando las miradas de las personas que se encontraban deambulando en esa noche fría en busca de diversión. Cuando te aseguraste que no había ni una presencia a tú alrededor o alguna amenaza, te dejaste caer al sucio piso y soltaste las lágrimas que contenías en toda tu huida.

¿Y cómo fue que ocurrió esto?

Fue un día cualquiera de tu vida (bueno si se lo pudiera considerar una vida) en donde te hartaste de ver aquellas costumbres que tenía tu sociedad de vampiros en donde tu familia gobernaba. Ya no aguantaste presenciar como tu clase siempre secuestraba cierta cantidad de personas humanas que provenían de ciudades lejanas, que tuvieron la más de la mala suerte de cruzarse con tu especie y en consecuencia ser despojado de su vida cotidiana. Y ¿todo para qué? Solo para transformarse en saco de alimentos y juguetes para tu especie. Hasta algunas veces los liberaban en el bosque en donde los cazaban como si fuera un deporte de pura diversión, o peor aún los mordían y los convertían para luego experimentar con ellos antes de ser cruelmente asesinados. Miles de personas inocentes morían por años y todo a manos de tu familia, te sentías horrible e impotente en ver como mutilaban y jugaban con aquellas vidas sin resentimiento alguno. Te cansaste de ver por décadas como los hacían sufrir, como los hacían enloquecer, rogar por sus vidas y desear su propia muerte.

No querías estar más ni pertenecer en ese mundo por lo que una tarde huiste sin pensarlo dos veces de aquel lugar. Tu familia no lo aceptaba y en consecuencia mandaron a que te atraparan, apenas saliste de aquello encuentros, no te quedaba de otra más que asesinarlos y conseguir tu libertad. Pero sabias que no se iban a rendir, después de todo eras una vampiro de sangre pura, eras valiosa para tu especies, ya que quedaban pocas de tu clase.

Después de varias semanas de lo sucedido te encontrabas en una casa abandonada y quemada, ese era tu escondite. Te encontrabas con hambre, mucha hambre debido a que te negabas a tomar sangre, querías dejar ese mundo por completo pero sabias que sin sangre morirías. Aun así no querías saber nada con tu pasado, la culpa invadía tu ser cada vez que pensabas en aquel delicioso líquido rojo, en tu cerebro regresaban recuerdos de gritos de sufrimientos y crueles muertes que te obligaron a presenciar.

Tu cuerpo empezaba a temblar, tus pupilas se oscurecían, tus nervios se desequilibraban, en tus pensamientos solo habitaba un único color, tus instintos de vampiro comenzaron a gruñir pidiendo a grito que ingirieras aquel líquido precioso. Pero trataste de aguantar, de sofocar aquella voz interna que te llevaba la contraria, que te exigía que asesinaras y obtuvieras su líquido vital.

Trataste de probar con la sangre animal pero solo te calmaba casi nada, te empezabas a sentir débil, tus músculos comenzaron a quemar y tus instintos comenzaban a carcomer tu conciencia. Sangre era lo único que podías pensar.

Un día ya no lo pudiste aguantar, tus instinto te ganaron.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo mientras que el sol ya había desaparecido de la vista, caminabas entre callejones en busca de una víctima. Tus ojos violetas estaban apagados, tu caminata parecía la de un zombie y en tu interior residía una sed de sangre.

El hambre había segado por completo tu juicio, dejándote en una situación desesperante.

Después de unos minutos caminando por un callejón sentía como se te estaba yendo la energía y tus músculos se sentían entumecidos. Chocaste contra unos tachos de basura y caíste al suelo, te quedaste mirando el cielo nocturno mientras tu pelo escarlata revoloteaba al compás del viento… tal vez ya era tarde. Estabas por cerrar tus ojos y dejar que tu vida se apagara sino fuera por una voz preocupada que oíste a lo lejos seguida de pasos, con la poca energía que te quedaba giraste tu cabeza y viste una pequeña figura corriendo a tu dirección.

Unos orbes color rojo sangre fue lo último que viste ante de que tu conciencia se apagara.

~…~

Dulce… un sabor dulce ferroso sentías en tu paladar.

No sabias como sucedió, no sabías como es que terminaste en esta situación. Pero los dolores habían desaparecido por completo e igual que la voz molesta de tu cabeza, un alivio recorrió por tu cuerpo como también un líquido caliente por tu garganta dándote energía a tu ser. Tu sed de sangre se fue apagando.

Te sentías como si hubieras renacido y todo lo anterior nunca hubiera existido.

Pero había algo mal en todo esto… ¿Cómo terminaste sintiendo esto? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué te sentías de esta manera? Tus preguntas fueron respondidas de la peor manera… fueron respondidas por un grito de dolor y sufrimiento.

Cuando tú conciencia regreso por completo te diste cuenta de la situación en que te encontrabas. Estabas arrinconando a una pobre chica que de seguro era la que viste, contra el paredón de los edificios mientras tu boca se encontraba en su cuello incrustando sin gentileza alguna tus filosos colmillos por donde le estabas drenando su sangre, un líquido esencial del cuerpo. A pesar de todo la confusa situación, dejaste salir un gemido de satisfacción cuando seguías sintiendo aquel exquisito líquido acariciar con gentileza el interior de tu garganta. Pero todo aquello se esfumo cuando tus oídos captaron los ruegos de la chica.

Te separaste al instante al oírla decir con dolor 'basta, por favor' seguido de un lloriqueo. Tu espalda choco contra la otra pared de tan rápido que te alejaste, y viste como esa inocente persona caía sentada al suelo con su rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras que en su cuello escurría ese dulce líquido rojo, tentándote.

Tus ojos se abrieron por completo, al igual que tu boca dejando algunas gotas de sangre caer por tu mandíbula, no podías creer lo que hiciste… creías que eras diferente. Tus manos temblaban mientras observabas con culpa su cuerpo inerte.

La dejaste al borde de la muerte.

Solo había una solución para este infortunio que provocaste, pero esa idea no te gustaba para nada. Aun así la llevaste a cabo porque esa chica no merecía acabar de este modo y todo por culpa de tu naturaleza, también de su gentileza que fue dirigida a la chica equivocada.

Te acercaste a su cuerpo moribundo y la cargaste sobre tus brazos como si fuera una princesa, gracias a su sangre tu fuerza sobrehumana había regresado por lo que ni sentías su peso. Mordiste con furia tu labio inferior provocando que tu propia sangre emanara de aquella herida, sin esperar un segundo más la besaste.

Suplicabas por dentro que reaccionara y bebiera tu sangre helada.

Pasaron los segundos que parecían eternos y no había reacción alguna. Tus esperanzas comenzaron a morir mientras decías una y otra vez 'por favor' dentro de tu cabeza, no soportarías matar cruelmente a un inocente. Estarías toda la noche en ese estado sino fuera que sentiste un leve movimiento en tus labios, escuchaste pequeños tragos y segundos después viste como aquella chica levantaba completamente sus parpados revelando unos precioso orbes rojo que brillaron intensamente por un instante. Cuando separaste sus rostros, ella ya había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente; con un suspiro de alivio la llevaste a un lugar seguro y la dejaste… claro sin antes borrarle la memoria sobre esa noche deplorable.

Cuando dejaste a la chica segura y te fuiste, te acordaste de la forma en que le diste tu sangre, tu rostro no tardo en ruborizarse por la vergüenza. Te dijiste 'idiota' al darte cuenta que había otras formas de darle tu sangre y no de esa forma tan embarazosa.

~…~

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente y tú te encontrabas vigilando desde lejos a aquella chica pelinegra de baja estatura. Y esto era debido a que sabías que un vampiro de sangre pura no debía transformar a un humano, debido a que su creación era peligrosa para su especie, ya que había la posibilidad de que igualara la fuerza de su creador y adquiriera una habilidad desconocida. Por eso siempre asesinaban los experimentos que creaban antes que se transformaran en una amenaza.

Pero había algo extraño con aquella chica… parecía una humana ordinaria, no hubo cambio alguna en su persona, aparte de que se encontraba confundida. Esto había atrapado por completo tu atención como tu curiosidad, por lo que continuaste observando a esa pelinegra a lo lejos.

Pasado la semana notaste que la luz del sol le molestaba pero que no la mataba, era igual que vos que eras inmune al sol. Con el poco tiempo descubriste que se llamaba Yazawa Nico, que tenía unos 19 años… y tendrá para siempre esa edad, te sentiste culpable por eso. Trabajaba en una cafetería cerca de su hogar, veías como corría de un lado a otro todos los días debido a que su familia se encontraba en un estado no favorable. Su familia estaba compuesta de 5 personas, ella junto a sus 3 hermanos menores (2 hermana y un hermano) y su madre, notaste que el padre estaba ausente suponiendo que había muerto y un pequeño altar que divisabas por una ventana confirmaba tu sospecha.

Te sentiste mal por ella.

En la tercera semana empezaste a notar los cambios, al parecer la transformación había sido lenta, cosa que te resulto extraño. Veías como su cuerpo comenzó a rechazar la comida humana, como corría a un baño y lo vomitaba, esto le asustaba de gran manera a la pelinegra y le daba una idea equivocada ya que en ese momento se encontraba en una relación con un chico.

Observaste como el miedo se convirtió en desesperación debido a que su cuerpo comenzó a exigirle algo que ella no sabía, pero que tu si… y eso era sangre. Ella cada día se alteraba más ya que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo, empezó a enojarse sin razón alguna. Viste como un día corrió dentro de un callejón y golpeo con furia una pared porque la habían despedido injustamente del trabajo, en ese momento ella retrocedió aterrada y sorprendida cuando vio el gran agujero que hizo con su puño.

Los días siguieron pasando y Nico se encontraba más inquieta, mas sedienta, mas asustada en su cuarto con una cara de dolor mientras se agarraba el estómago que rugía de malestar internamente. Intento seguir comiendo comida pero era inútil porque lo seguía devolviendo, se comenzaba a sentir débil y agotada.

No sabiendo que la noche siguiente descubriría el porqué de todo.

Al parecer su madre iba a llegar más tarde de lo habitual por lo que Nico se encontraba acostada al lado de su hermanito de tan solo 6 años porque estaba resfriado y tenía que cuidarlo. Cuando por fin se durmió después de haber bebido su medicina, la mayor suspiro y observo con una sonrisa el rostro de su hermanito, sonreíste al verla sonreír. Todo parecía normal hasta que el pequeño giro su rostro a un costado revelando su cuello sudado, viste como Nico se paralizo y sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse, su instinto apareció. Veías con terror como se iba acercando lentamente al cuello del niño, los colmillos no tardaron en aparecer pero cuando los estaba por clavar en aquella piel, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad antes de parpadear confundida. Al ver la situación en que se encontraba rápidamente retrocedió asustada y se tapó la boca con su mano tocando algo que la desconcertó. Seguramente por la curiosidad se fue corriendo a su cuarto cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella.

Lo siguiente que viste fue que ella estaba frente a un espejo observando sus dientes y como con pavor tocaba sus colmillos. Después de unos minutos viste como se miraba sus manos o se tocaba la cara asustada, hasta que de pronto sus ojos brillaron enviándole escalofríos. En ese momento noto como su reflejo desaparecía de vez en cuando, y eso la espanto y desespero por completo. Te sorprendiste cuando golpeo aquel artefacto rompiéndolo en el acto provocando una profunda herida en su mano, la sangre no tardo en salir pero solo por muy pocos segundos debido a que su piel comenzó a regenerarse… eso la horrorizo por completo y de paso confirmo su temor. Con dolor en tus ojos viste como se agarró la cabeza comenzando a llorar y a negar desesperadamente diciendo 'Esto es imposible, debe ser una broma' a lo bajo.

Desde aquella noche la vida de Yazawa Nico se volvió miserable.

Los días siguieron pasando y su estado estaba empeorando, comenzó a alejarse y a esconderse de las personas, de los conocidos, de sus amigos y de su novio… algo que te alegro por dentro aunque no sabías porque. Sabías que no soportaría ese estado por mucho tiempo, así que pensaste en intervenir cuando la veías tirada en su cuarto retorciéndose de dolor… pero al final no te animabas porque tenías miedo, ya que por tu culpa ella estaba sufriendo.

La vigilabas preocupada día y noche viendo cómo iba decayendo y enloqueciendo, hasta el punto que tenía miedo de acercarse a su propia familia. Al parecer se sentía como un monstruo, y tú también pensabas igual, solo que en tu misma.

Había pasa un mes cuando lo inevitable sucedió, fue una noche cuando el instinto le ganó y su naturaleza salió. En consecuencia casi asesino a su familia, pero te sorprendiste al ver como se controló en el último minuto evitando cometer esa locura, al final escapo del lugar. La viste correr desesperadamente hacia un callejón, dudaste un momento si seguirla o dejarla de una vez por toda, pero algo dentro de ti se negaba a abandonarla… te impedía hacerlo, al parecer te habías encariñado sin que te dieras cuenta.

Al final después de unos minutos decidiste enfrentarla; con miedo la buscaste en los callejones pero no la encontrabas hasta que escuchaste varios gritos de dolor y desesperación a lo lejos. Corriste hacia el lugar en donde se escucharon esos gritos, pero no te esperaba encontrarte con una escena que te hizo estremecer.

Ella se encontraba en medio de tres cuerpos totalmente desgarrado y descuartizado siendo imposible reconocer quienes eran, había sangre por todo la zona, hasta había una gran cantidad de sangre salpicada en las paredes, formando la escena de una película de terror. Cuando te acercaste lo suficiente viste como levanto la cabeza y te miro fijamente. Tus ojos violetas se encontraron con unos orbes brillando de un rojo intenso, notaste como su boca y mandíbula estaban manchada de pura sangre y chorreaba un poco de esa sustancia por la comisura de su boca.

Te pusiste nerviosa en el momento que viste como se lamio los labios. En un santiamén se lanzó en tu dirección tirándote al piso y sujetando tus muñecas al suelo. La escuchaba gruñir mientras estaba sentada en tu abdomen reteniéndote en el mismo lugar, te diste cuenta que aun tenia sed al ver de cerca sus ojos. No te resististe cuando su boca bajo y con sus colmillos te mordió. Solamente te pusiste a acariciar su pelo negro mientras ponías un gesto de dolor y sentías tu sangre ser drenada, la dejaste ser porque tú le habías hecho lo mismo… pero aun así la culpa de tu interior no se iba.

Cerraste tus ojos y dejaste que hiciera contigo lo que quisiera.

.

.

.

¿Continuara?

* * *

Buenas les dejo este Two-shot... Que de la nada se me ocurrio una noche xD y de paso les aviso que para la semana que viene subo el cap 4 de Amigas con derecho y si puedo el prox cap de mi Fic principal :3

Espero que les guste... Y si es asi me dicen por sus comentarios :D

Saludos ^^

Pd: tengan un lindo fin de semana... Y feliz viernes 13? :v


End file.
